Vermist
by Marisa DiLuca
Summary: Zelfs als ze op vakantie is met Joe en hun drie dochters, wordt Allison 's nachts lastiggevallen door dromen die te maken hebben met een zekere Mary. Wie is ze? En waar is ze?


_Alle personen en zaken die herkent zijn niet van mij – degene die je niet herkent, wel. Het plot is al helemaal klaar, alleen misschien een beetje zwak - maar op zich valt dat wel mee ;) Oordeel zelf! En laat een berichtje achter..._

«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»_ **  
**_

_**1. Papa, wat doe je?**_

Ik zit op de rug van een grote vogel. Hij vliegt tussen de wolken en ik zie niks.  
"Wat is dit?" schreeuw ik, maar de wind overstemt mijn woorden. Ik houd me stevig vast en de vogel begint te dalen. Steeds dichter komen we bij de grond, ik kan huizen zien, een glinsterende rivier die door het land kronkelt en een groot bakstenen huis dat we naderen. Aan de achterkant van het huis zit een open raam en de vogel begint te krimpen. Hij vliegt door het raam en gooit me van zijn rug. Versuft lig ik op de grond, als de vogel nog meer slinkt en hij in het kleine kooitje op de kast gaat zitten.  
"Op een grote paddestoel..." een klein meisje zit op de grond en zingt zacht een kinderliedje. Ze ziet me niet.  
"Hallo?" probeer ik, maar ze reageert niet. Ik richt me op en kijk rond. Het is een kleine kamer, met twee bedden, een kast en twee stoelen. Alleen het hoognodige staat erin, waarschijnlijk is het een hotelletje.  
Voetstappen klinken in de gang. Een sleutel wordt in het slot gestoken en de deur gaat open. Een lange man met grijzend haar verschijnt in de deuropening.  
"Papa, ik vind het niet leuk hier," zegt het meisje verveeld, "ik wil naar mama terug."  
"Hou je mond."  
De man doet de deur achter zich dicht en draait zich dreigend naar het meisje toe. Even kijken ze elkaar zwijgend aan, het meisje ziet er nu bang uit. In de ogen van de man zie ik een agressieve blik en dan stapt hij naar voren.  
"Papa, wat doe je?" vraagt het meisje angstig. Opeens begint hij woedend op haar in te slaan en ze probeert zichzelf te verdedigen, maar is weerloos. Het meisje wordt met haar hoofd tegen de rand van het bed geduwd en blijft versuft liggen. Bloed sijpelt langs haar voorhoofd en verbijsterd kijk ik toe hoe de man zich nu zorgzaam over haar heen buigt.  
"Kom maar, lieve Marykins, ga maar rustig slapen. En we hebben het niet meer over mama, begrepen?"  
Ik knipper met mijn ogen. Het zier er zo vredig uit, alleen de brede snee op het hoofd van het meisje verraadt de plotselinge woedeaanval van haar vader. Hij stroopt haar mouwen op en bekijkt haar dunne armpjes – ik kijk met grote ogen naar de grote blauw-groene plekken die haar huid ontsieren.  
"Niet meer stout zijn," mompelt de vader. Dan wordt alles zwart.

Hijgend werd Allison DuBois wakker. Met een geschrokken gezicht keek ze om zich heen – haar man Joe deed slaperig zijn ogen open.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg hij.  
"Ik heb weer gedroomd," mompelde Allison, "een meisje dat mishandelt werd door haar vader."  
"Komt waarschijnlijk door de film die gisteren op tv was, denk je niet?"  
"Nee, dit was echt. Belachelijk gewoon, hij was vreselijk agressief en daarna was het gelijk over. Onberekenbaar."  
"Probeer weer te gaan slapen," zei Joe zacht, "je kunt er nu toch niets aan doen."  
Ondanks dat bleef Allison wakker. Telkens als ze haar ogen sloot, zag ze weer het beeld voor zich van Mary die versuft tegen het bed werd geslagen. Ze was blij toen Bridgette om zeven uur hun kamer binnen kwam hollen.  
"Mama, mama, " roep ze, "mijn beer is weg!"  
"Heb je al onder je bed gekeken, lieverd?"  
"Ja, en gister had ik 'm nog... Hij vind dit een eng huisje," zei Bridgette pruilend. Allison glimlachte.  
"Dit is toch helemaal geen eng bungalowpark?"  
"Vindt beer wel."  
Allison sloeg op de deken, ten teken dat Bridgette tussen Joe en haar in mocht zitten. Bridgette sprong op bed en Joe opende zijn ogen.  
"Hoe laat is het?"  
"Zeven uur, schat."  
Diep gekreun. Allison lachte en Bridgette trommelde op de dekens.  
"Wat gaan we vandaag doen?"  
"Naar een heel mooi stuk natuur, hier vlakbij," vertelde haar moeder, "we gaan lekker wandelen."  
"Ah bah, dat wil ik niet."  
"Bridge, niet zo flauw. Je zult het echt leuk vinden en morgen gaan we naar het zwembad."  
"Maar ik wil niet lang wandelen!"  
"Deze vakantie gaan papa en mama zich ook helemaal niet inspannen," zei Allison, terwijl ze Bridgette knuffelde, "we gaan lekker rustig aan doen."  
"Echt waar?"  
"Echt waar. En nu moet mama even snel bellen."  
Allison schoot uit bed en pakte haar mobieltje uit haar tas. Ze verdween in de gang en sprak met gedempte stem. Ze wilde de anderen nog even laten slapen.  
"Devalos."  
"Hoi, met Allison."  
"Hoe gaat het? Is er iets?"  
"Ik heb vannacht weer gedroomd – is er toevallig een meisje vermist, dat Mary heet? Ze is rond de vijf jaar, schat ik."  
"Ik zal even kijken, één moment."  
Allison trommelde met haar vingers tegen de muur.  
"Ik ben bang van niet."  
"Nee? Ook geen Mary-Jane of zo?"  
"Een Eliza-Mary, maar die is vier jaar terug gevonden. En toen was ze dertig."  
"Goed. Toch bedankt."  
"Oké, fijne vakantie nog."  
"Ja," en Allison hing op. Ze keek teleurgesteld naar haar telefoon.  
"Mama, wie belde je?" Ariel stond slaperig in de deuropening van de kinderkamer.  
"O, gewoon, niets bijzonders." Allison glimlachte geruststellend. "Ben je wakker geworden door Bridgette?"  
"Ja, zij kan nooit stil doen. Ik wil niet bij haar slapen!"  
"Ariel, we hebben maar twee kamers hier. En niet zo schreeuwen, je maakt Marie wakker."  
"Kan Bridgette niet bij jullie?"  
"Nee, dat kan niet," Joe verscheen nu ook in de gang. Hij wreef in zijn ogen en keek toen Allison aan.  
"Wie belde je?"  
"Devalos. Geen nieuws."  
Hij zweeg en knikte toen.  
"Ik wil niet bij Bridgette," zei Ariel op luide toon. Uit de kinderkamer klonk nu gehuil en Allison schoof haar oudste dochter zuchtend opzij.  
"Geweldig, Ariel. Nu is ze echt wakker."  
"Sorry hoor!"  
"Leuk, zo'n weekje ertussen uit," zei Joe sarcastisch en Allison boog zich over Marie's bedje.  
"Je helpt niet echt,' zei ze boos tegen haar man. Hij verdween zonder iets terug te zeggen en Allison tilde Marie op.  
"Goeiemorgen, lieverd," fluisterde ze, "rustig maar. Shh. Shhh."


End file.
